Special Valentines?
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: I guess the tittle says it all. Just a cute short story that came to mind. Please read.


**A/N: Okay so I know it's not Valentine's Day or even close to Valentines but I like this story and I really wanted to write it. I hope you like it too.**

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up to the brightness of the sun shining through the blinds of my window. I hopped out of my bed and into the shower. I am very excited for today. Today its Valentine's Day and my Ollie-pop and I have been in a strong relationship for almost a year now! I am so excited to see what he has planned for us!

I put on my cute jean skirt with a pink heart on the right side, a tight red tank top and I curled my hair. I then headed down stairs for my morning breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie" my mom greeted me as I jumped down the last two stairs. She put two heart shaped pancakes on a plate and handed it to me.

I smiled "morning mom."

"Well you look very pretty this morning. Trying to look good for a certain boyfriend?" my mom asked smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"I am just excited. I can't wait to see what Oliver has in mind for tonight."

"Well I hope you have fun" My mom smiled and kissed my forehead Now hurry up and finish, you don't want to be late for school and get a detention on Valentine's Day."

I quickly finished the last bit of my pancakes and headed out the front door. As I walked through the front doors of my high school, I was greeted by a cheerful Miley.

"Hey Lilly! What's up?"

I laughed "Not much. Why are you in such a cheery mood?"

"I am in such a cheery mode because tonight Jake is taking me to that new fancy restaurant that opened up last Friday. Then we are going for a nice romantic walk on the beach at sunset."

"Aww, that's so sweet!"

"So what are you and Oliver doing tonight?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I hope it's something as special as what you are doing"

"I'm sure it will be"

Miley and I walked to our lockers which were right beside each other to go get our books for first period. On our way there we saw tons of students with flowers and chocolates in their hand and others cuddling with their boyfriends/girlfriends. As Miley opened her locker there was a red card with a beautiful red rose over top from Jake. I was hoping that when I opened my locker there would be a rose or a card of some sort there too. When I opened it up there was nothing there, no flowers, no card not even a note. Miley noticed and came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm sure you are going to have a special night tonight, so don't worry." Miley whispered. Miley was right. I'm sure I am going to have a great night tonight.

Throughout the day I still kept worrying. So many thoughts were going through my head all at once that I couldn't think straight. After school I walked home alone. Usually I walk home with Oliver but I didn't see him at school today. Not once. I walked in my house and up to my room. I slammed my door shut and jumped on my bed. I guess my Valentine's Day is ruined. I wanted today to be special. This was my first Valentines with a boyfriend. I know it sounds kind of pathetic but it's true. I have always expected my first Valentine's Day to be something special with a special person and something that I would remember forever. I took my cell out of my skirt pocket and called Oliver's number. I let it ring a few times but no answer. I sighed in frustration and put my cell on my side table. I noticed a bright red envelope leaning against my lamp. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a card that read:

_Dear Lilly-pop_

_Sorry I wasn't at school today. I went out with all my aunts, uncles, cousins, and my parents for Valentine's Day. I talked them into going during school hours so we can go out together tonight. Meet me down by the beach at around 7._

_Love you lot's_

_Ollie-pop_

A large smile spread across my face. I did feel bad for not trusting my Ollie-pop when I know he would never do something to hurt me on purpose, but it was his fault for making me worry that he might.

It was now 6 o'clock, my queue to start getting ready. After twenty minutes of looking through my closet, I decided on wearing a light shade of gray shorts and a lemon yellow color long sleeve shirt. I put on some light makeup and quickly re curled my blond hair. For the finishing touch I put on a black and silver hoop necklace and a black charm bracelet Oliver gave me for my fifteenth birthday. As I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, I heard my doorbell ring. I quickly put on my silver flip flops and ran down the stairs and opened the door. In front of me was Oliver. He was wearing simple Jeans and a light blue dress shirt. In his hands he was holding a box of chocolates with a rose and a card in front of it.

"Oliver?" I said in surprise.

"What, you not happy to see me?" Oliver asked in mock hurt.

"No, it's just you said in the letter for me to meet you at the beach"

"Well I wanted to surprise you" Oliver grinned proud of himself. I snaked my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Oh, and these would be for you" Oliver said holding his gifts to me.

"Thank you" I said to him. I took the gifts and placed them on the counter of the kitchen. I then took out a thin vase from one of our cabinets and filled it with water. I placed the single rose inside and moved the vase to the middle of the table. I then walked back to Oliver and slipped my hand into his. After I closed the front door, Oliver and I headed towards the beach.

"So Ollie, what are your plans for tonight?" I asked Oliver

"I thought you came up with the plans for tonight." Oliver replied holding back a grin

"Do you still have your doctor on speed dial?" I asked him

"No"

"You may want to change that"

"Okay, okay. I did make plans for tonight but I am not going to tell you. It's a surprise." Oliver slipped his hand out of mine and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. As we made our way down to the beach I saw a light glow off in the distance. As we got closer I realized the glow was coming from our spot. I ran towards it pulling Oliver with me. There in our spot was a picnic blanket spread out across the soft sand with a large picnic basket and many glowing candles around it. In surprise, I jumped into Oliver's arms and kissed him square on the mouth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried between kisses.

"No problem Lils, anything for the girl I love" Oliver said breaking the kiss and setting me down. "Now, let's eat!" I giggled and opened the picnic basket. Inside was a plate full on assorted breads and cheeses, another plate was full of different meats, in a large bowl was my favourite salad that Oliver's mom always makes, to drink Oliver brought my favourite iced tea, and for desert was a heart shaped cake which I was sure Oliver had made. Everything is so perfect. Oliver set all the food down and placed a fair amount of food on each of our plates.

"Oliver, did you do all of this?" I asked amazed.

"Well not all of it. Today when I went out with my family I was talking to one of my cousins and I told her about tonight and how I wanted everything to be perfect. She told me she would help me get everything ready before she went out on her own date. She even helped me bake the cake. My mom also made the salad because she knows you love it."

"Well everything is perfect, thank you." I smiled and lightly kissed him.

"You're welcome" Oliver said

"I just have one request"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Next time don't scare me by making me think you forgot about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see you all day at school and it made me nervous. I thought you were sick or something and just didn't tell me."

"That's why I left the note telling you I was out with family"

"I know that now. How did you even convince your whole family to go out during school hours?"

"Well, I did get some help from the same cousin who helped me with tonight. She wanted to have a romantic evening with her boyfriend as well, so we both convinced everyone to go out during school instead of in the evening."

"You know, I'm starting to really like your cousin."

After we ate all the food Oliver had put together he got out the heart shaped cake. It was a vanilla cake with red icing and a pink heart in the middle. Oliver cut two slices of cake and handed one to me. I took a small bite out of it.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver, this cake is amazing, I never knew you could bake so well!" I cried in amazement.

"Thanks, I think" Oliver said. After I was finished the last of my cake, I crawled to Oliver and he held me in his arms. "Though, this isn't the end of our night." Oliver whispered in my ear minutes later.

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me."Oliver stood up and held out a hand to help me up. I gratefully took it and Oliver pulled me too him. He walked me down the beach past many other couples who were here watching the sunset. After walking ten minutes or so, Oliver stopped and tugged on something behind a large bush. Oliver tugged on it and a small canoe which could only hold two people came into view.

I was speechless. I had no idea Oliver would ever do something like this. Oliver saw the amazement in my eyes and grinned proud of himself. Oliver lightly kissed my forehead before helping me into the canoe. Before I knew it we were heading out on the water.

"Ollie, how did you manage to get a canoe?" I asked still in total amazement.

"No questions just sit back and relax" Oliver said. I pushed myself backwards and sat between his legs, placing my head on his chest.

"Fine, but I do have one question I want you to answer" I said. "Why do you make me feel so special?"

Oliver stopped paddling, "That's because you are special Lils. You're very special to me and I don't ever want you to forget that." He kissed the top of my head "I love you Lilly." Oliver whispered before wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too, Oliver"

"Happy Valentine's Day Lils" Oliver whispered.

* * *

"Hey Miley, what's that thing down there in the water?" Jake asked Miley. They had just finished eating and were now watching the beautiful sunset on the beach.

"A canoe" Miley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but don't the two people in it seem sort of familiar?" Jake asked. Miley squinted her eyes and took a close look at the two people in the canoe.

"I think that's Lilly and Oliver." Miley said in total amazement.

"That's what I thought too" Jake said interrupting Miley's thoughts.

"I'm guessing they had a nice night" Miley said.

**A/N: I really like this story. I think it's really cute and it's something close to what I would want for Valentine's Day. **

**I do have another story in mind but I am not sure if I want to write it. It's kind of personal. I am going to put my stories on hold for a week or maybe more because I have lots of things going on right now.**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
